Usuario discusión:Lorenzo0507
Firma hola keria pedirte ayuda para crear una firma usando la d Brutus V como base asi como el color d fondo pero en el nombre ke ponga Charly 97 en negrita a rojo i discusion en blanco cursiva ademas la foto prefiero esta al mismo tamaño k la d Brutus dragon portrait.jpg responde pronto xfavor Charly97 22:01 30 oct 2011 (UTC) muchas gracias xla firma me encanta pero al clicar la imagen voy al perfil d brutus podrias acer k se enviara al mio?? 22:33 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya una cosa mas i prometo dejarte en paz el color de Charly 97 puede ser rojo i el d discutamos negro porfa 22:56 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Ok. Es que tenía la sensación de que en la mayoría de casos la categoría de "Origen" estaba debajo, y de ahí saqué conclusiones. Gracias por la información. 02:01 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Es cierto, ya me ha pasado otras veces. Lo siento, intentaré fijarme más. 02:42 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Firma Las letras de la frma si puedes cambiarlas a verde y `añadir una foto de nico robin por favr :) 4 Guardias Demonios Es sobre sus frutas del diablo, si te fijas, cuando una fruta zoan la prueba un hombre, en su forma animal es completamente un animal y en su forma híbrida la parte inferior de la cara es humana y la superior animal, chopper por ejemplo en su forma híbrida no tiene estas características, puede ser que los guardias de Impel Down hayan sido animales que han probado algunos modelos de la Hito Hito no Mi desconocidos por el momento. Te lo digo porque quiero cambiar un poco los artículos de estas cuatro frutas del diablo y de la parte de los poderes de los artículos de ellos mismos. Me pudes poner lo de soy de genero masculino en color cian y con una foto de luffy en el hueco que te dejado entre sobre mi y personajes preferidos. Albaro 14:11 31 oct 2011 (UTC) me podrias poner el fondo de mi pagina en violeta?? y decirme como se hace la tabla con la banda? 14:22 31 oct 2011 (UTC) En mi usuario pone mi banda,me podrias poner la tabla y lo siguiente:Luffy capitan,Zoro espadachin y vice capitan,Nami navegante,Ussop tirador,Sanji cocinero,chopper doctor y mascota,Robin arqueóloga,Franky carpintero,Brook musico,Vivi reina,Carue mascota y Olvia guia.Muchas gracias por todo. Albaro 14:22 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Sobre las imágenes Una curiosidad: en este archivo de aquí, ¿la segunda imagen debería estar ahí? Como supongo que no, la borro directamente o la subo con otro nombre? 21:25 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Se pueden poner imagenes q no tengan q ver cn one piece en un usuario por ejemplo si yo qiero poner una imagen de pokemon o de dragon ball..... ¿se puede?wartortlemaster 03:50 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Lo mismo sucede si esas imagenes son de otra wiki? por ejemplo si yo qiero poner una imagen de homero q es del wiki de los simpsons... ¿lo mismo pasa? entonces a esperar se a dicho xd otra cosa maña o pasado podrias hacerme una firma plz porq no entiendo las instrucciones (es la unica q no entiendo) las demas plantillas ya comienzo a entenderlas...te digo mañana porq ahora me voy a dormir q en mi pais ya es tarde y no voy a poder decirte cmo qiero la firma XDD. Ayuda Me podrias poner el fondo de mi perfil verde clarito y lo que aparece a la derecha que pone albaro bienvenido con foto de robin despues del time skip.Gracias. Albaro 09:11 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Siento todo lo que hice anteriormente me podrías decir como se hace una firma? y otra cosa estoy dispuesto a ayudar a los usuarios por cierto cuando se es administrador? EL MENSAJE DE ANTES ERA DE Se puede Podrias crear la pagina Faunos para los de skypea He enmendado y me he puesto a ayudar y ha editar bien y porfa respondeme a los mensajes anteriores Gracias amigo me lo pidió en el chat One piece spain 20:18 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Vente Porque no te bienes al chat,porcierto no se lo de ponerme la firma Aurora Aullido lo entiendes 20:42 1 nov 2011 (UTC) gracias x el mensaje de vienvenida, me he dado cuenta que la verrsion española del Wiki esta un poco incompleto en algunas partes... por eso me he creado esta cuenta, apara ver en que puedo ayudar y mejorarlo un poco cualquiera problema que tenga cuento con tigo He ampliado un poco algunas galerias si no estan bien las quito ok?One piece spain 06:31 2 nov 2011 (UTC) ¿Asi es? 21:04 2 nov 2011 (UTC) Reversor Me quedaria mucho para ser reversor,contesta rápido 19:13 3 nov 2011 (UTC) ok no lo hare más. 20:12 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok pero reconoce que ya ayudo mucho más a la wiki y la gente. Una cosa, puedo ir por las paginas poniendo comas donde faltan? 20:25 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Lorenzo eso me ha llegado al corazon y una cosa, yo lo hice todo poniendo comas donde hacía falta pero oye perdoname por todo porfavor no me cogas mania empecemos de 0 porque en un futuro queiro ser administrador, no habria hecho todo esto si no hubiera querido ayudar a la gente porque al ser administrador podria ayudar mas a la gente es lo unico que quiero pero jamas lo hare mas, porfavor espero que en un futuro me nombres si es que lo haces tu. 20:33 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Lorenzo me puedes hacer una nueva firma si no es molestia Yohohohoho ahora a cantar el Sake de Binks y un saludo 21:36 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Pues una foto de Usopp al principio y Mlmessixavi y un enlace a mi dicusion en rojo azul o verde me da igual mientras quede bien y al final una foto de Sanji Yohohohoho ahora a cantar el Sake de Binks y un saludo 17:39 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Cambios en mi página de Usuario He visto que has hecho algunos cambios en mi página de usuario, cambiando las anteriores imágenes del Manga en los personajes por los poltrait nuevos. Era una actualización que yo tenía pendiente de hacer un día de estos... En fin, sólo quería darte las gracias por las molestias. 01:01 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias ha quedado muy bien, tal y como me la esperaba 09:26 5 nov 2011 (UTC) ok,gracias,un saludo ~~william uchiha~~ Hazle una firma a Gulgary porfaa 22:25 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Me puedes mejorar aun mas mi perfil por favor sorprendeme, pon una nueva banda me da igual cual y.. un cambio de imagen por favor. 22:26 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Pongo "México" porque se hace en México, si el doblaje de España se viera en la África Hispana le seguirían poniendo "doblaje de España", es simple coherencia, no debería molestarles que se haga la referencia al país de origen del doblaje. Les pediría que no deshagan mis ediciones, pero lo veo imposible, ni siquiera verifican su propia información que está bastante equivocada.187.132.183.148 (discusión) 07:14 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Novedades y noticias Bueno, como te había comentado hace un tiempo, finalmente he trasladado la página de novedades de tu blog a una página de proyecto. Como podrás ver la información ahora se muestra de una manera más organizada, si tienes alguna noticia más que dar aparte de las que yo he añadido (verás que aún me falta por completar esta plantilla) puedes añadir una nueva sección dedicada por ejemplo a información sobre los proyectos del Wiki, o alguna otra cosa que creas conveniente. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 12:13 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola, no domino muy bien esto como ya te comente y agradezco tu labor, lo de hacerme mi firma, te comento como me gustaria, me gustaria que saliese la cara de zorro, con el pañuelo, el fondo de la derecha amarillo y las letras Rojas. Gracias solo quiero preguntar si no estoy aciendo nada malo esqe el otro dia estuve editando muchas paginas para el logro de con cafeina y alomejor no puse cosas necesarias asi qe pido perdon por si ize algoSol4343 20:10 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Me a gustado mucho la firma, la imagen es perfecto, lo que te decia, detras de donde pone Glogary;discusion puede aparecer en amarillo??? pero que las letras sigan en rojo, no se si me estoy ex`plicando bien, XD Detras de las letras de Glogary discusion un fondo amarillo. Gracias, ademas aprovecho este mensaje para comentarte, que hay un pequeño problemas con un personaje de la wiki Eric y Erik ya que los 2 deberian escribirse igual y uno de ellos aparece con su nombre terminado en C. Se podria poner una desambiguacion??? Siento marearte xD Te comento lo de la firma, quiero que Glogary y discusion apareczcan en color rojo y que todo ello tenga un fondo de color amarillo XD. Me e confundido con lo de Eric perdona, agradezco tu trabajo en la Wiki y espero ser de ayuda, me gustaria saber si puedo tratar contigo a la hora de las dudas que me puedan surgir a la hora de editar. Ademas me gustaria saber como poner esos recuadros de exo masculino que aparece algun personaje de One piece. Gracias 23:22 6 nov 2011 (UTC) En la saga del Archipielago Sabaody hay un fallo garrafal el cual tú solo lo puedes quitar. Dice que va desde el episodio 485 hasta el 505 siendo 100 episodios antes del 385 al 405 y.. lo peor es que tienen enlace porfavor deberías rectificarlo cuanto antes. 06:33 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Archipielago Sabaody Buenas!! He arreglado la plantilla del Archipielago que te ha pedito el usuario One Piece Spain en el comentario anterior, asi que te he quitado faena. Le he canviado el color de fondo y lo he puesto de color verde, ya que es el color de los arboles que hay en dicho archipielago. Si el color no te parece bien, canvialo a como estava y listos. Otra cosa, hace unos días cree esta plantilla porqué pensava que no existia. Visto que hay dos plantillas con informacion parecida (esta mía es solo del anime) podrias borrar la que yo hice? Puesto que la otra tiene mas información, me parece una tonteria tener las dos, no crees? Gracias de antemano, un saludo Dani3po (disc) (perdona si firmo manualmente, tengo que hacerme una en breve) gracias tio, me referia al rectangulo amarillo ese que as puesto abajo y si en lo de Masculino me puedes poner una foto de dracule mihawk te lo agradecere. 12:56 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Re:Las nuevas Novedades Sí, ha costado un poco pensar en cómo organizarlas, pero conseguí ponerles un poco de orden, me alegro de que te guste. Sobre lo que me comentabas, en la página de novedades ya no debemos añadir explicaciones sobre cómo hacer algo, como por ejemplo el uso de una nueva plantilla o algo similar, es mejor crear una página de ayuda y en la página de novedades mostrar únicamente el enlace correspondiente. Sobre las secciones, las que están se quedan de manera indefinida, ya que mostrarán información actualizada sobre los cambios que se realizan desde la central y que afectan a este wiki, entre otras novedades que los administradores comentemos, si quieres añadir otra nueva sección, me parece bien ;) --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 16:51 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Es lo que he hecho Lorenzo te lo he comunicado XD, mira una cosa tony tony jaime pertenece a mi amigo que no se conecta bloqueala para siempre para que no me vaya a hacer nada malo a mi vale? 20:45 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Lorenzo ahora te lo digo como amigo esa cuenta no la cree yo el no sabe mi contraseña ni yo la suya somos IP diferentes el es jaime y yo carlos ni hermanos ni na lo pillas yo no tengo na que ver con ese tipo. 21:00 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Tengo una duda como se sabe cuando haces la edicion ejemplo: 78.000 para tener edicion afortunada. Perdon pero como se ven las ediciones que tenemos que me meti en una pagina que lo ponia pero no me acuerdo como lo hice. 21:14 7 nov 2011 (UTC) ok no lo hare mas 21:32 7 nov 2011 (UTC) a.cuantos años tienes? b.tienes soccerstar? 21:35 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias tio, me gusta como a quedado, ya te ire diciendo poco a poco para darle forma a mi perfil, por cierto haces tu todas las firmas y eso??? 23:52 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias tio por lo de la firma una ultima cosa XD le puedes poner un color rojo a las letras que se vea mas??? por cierto dame alguna idea para poder ayudar a la wiki a parte de editar y subir fotos. 14:43 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Re:Alianza ¡Hecho! Tambien estais en nuestro portal, gracias por haber visto mi mensaje =D, es que en la página de administradores de la One Piece Spain pone que gandulfo88 está activo XD Saludos, Gracias por tu atención, Espartannoble6 ~ Wiki Nichijou ~ 21:24 8 nov 2011 (UTC)